


Lilac Songbird

by Unbanned_Rescue_Cat



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure
Genre: F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat/pseuds/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat
Summary: An au set in medieval times with a reverse roles in mortality/immortality. Ruru is an outcast peasant girl targeted by Emiru, a 300 year old vampire.Each chapter will be slow decent of Ruru's morality and humanity by the temptress Emiru.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I wasn't planning in making this into a series, but now I'm knee deep into it. Lololol
> 
> My inner Anne Rice fanboy starthed showing near the end and when I realised it, I'm just ashamed of myself lolololol
> 
> But I really do like Emiru and Ruru! But this is this and that is that, and though they may seem OOC, Ruru would definitely be afraid of things outside of her power like an abandoned child would be, and Emiru will still like things and people she will like, good or bad intentions otherwise. 
> 
> But Ruru is a bit of a lolicon in my head canon so let's roll with that. Lololololol
> 
> But yeah, I imagine things will get heated and definitely impure from here on out, so just one final advice... yeah don't continue 'cuz I ain't holding anything back.

Emiru was bored.

She hummed restlessly, swinging her legs back and forth from where she was perched. The forest was already dark and ominous, but that was no problem for her sight. Despite a moonless night, she can see as if it were day. The horses underneath the tree she perched made their terror known, whinging and kicking the air. Despite their efforts, they were tied to the tree, helpless without their owners. It was only a matter of time before the wolves get to horses, the stench of blood strong in the air, like a beacon for them.

The hunters were not very good amusement. All they saw was a child asking for food, before they succumbed to her. Emiru frowned. She wanted to at least terrify someone before they died. A vampire with a child's body was hardly worth screaming in teror. That was her parents fault. Damn them.

Emiru sighed. That was when she caught a whiff of lilac. She raised her head, looking at the direction of the scent. She sniffed the air, almost enthralled by the gentleness of the smell. She smiled, getting up from the branch she's sitting. Her sudden movement caused the other branches to move, and figures fell down to the ground. The horses shrieked in terror as their owners headless corpses hit the dirt with bloody thuds.

Emiru wanted the bodies to be found on the trees, feasted by crows. But that was now a passing thought. The creature of the night flew forward, giggling softly. She flew from treetop to treetop, keeping as silent as possible until the scent of her prey became stronger. She landed on a branch, tiptoed to the body of the tree and hid behind it. She looked down, finding a hooded figure darting around the bushes, with a small lantern. It illuminated very little light, but it seemed to be enough for her prey. Emiru was impressed that the figure moved with such grace and speed. They avoided every tree root on the floor and every leaf that would crunch underfoot. This hooded person was definitely better than the hunters before.

Emiru watched curiously as the hooded figure reached their destination. A small village. Emiru knows the place well. Her family feeds off the people here. Emiru continued to follow her target, jumping down the tree to land softly and soundless. She stayed in the shadows, moving only when the hooded figure moved.

Eventually, they reached their destination. The hooded figure stopped in front of the village church. There were lights and people inside, singing. The choir's song hurt her ears. Emiru watched as her prey stood at the front entrance, only to make the sign of the cross, and move to the side of the church. Emiru tilted her head, clearly more curious with her prey now. Emiru hid behind the shadows of the building, watching as her prey took off their hood.

Emiru caught herself licking her lips. Platinum hair fell out from the hood. Her target was a woman in her late teens, and she was beautiful. Flushed cheeks from running, pouty lips. But it was her eyes. Large, full of life, full of wonder, the colour of lilacs. Emiru gripped the side of the building, resisting the urge to rush forward, her nails digging deep into the wood.

To Emiru's surprise, the girl started singing along with the choir. The woman had a beautiful voice, yet she sung in such a hushed tone. Emiru continued to watch, as if enjoying her own private concert. The woman sang with restrained passion, hands clenched over her chest.

The choir fell silent, and the woman with eyes of lilac sighed. The sermon continued, and she knelt down on the ground, placing her lantern next to her, watching the side of the church.

Every thing this woman did intrigued Emiru. She wanted to know more. She needed to know more. The idea of never learning anything about her was as crucial as breathing- no, as crucial as Emiru's thirst.

She must have her.

\-----------

Ruru listened to the Pastor's voice. She had a solemn look on her face. She never cared about the teachings, only the singing mattered. She only wished she brought another coat with her. She could see the white mist form before her as she sighed.

What was she doing, skulking in the night, risking her life to go to church? God never was on her side. Why does she even pray? He was never there when she was suffering. Does she even need this?

Ruru scrunched her eyes, ignoring the thoughts. It only hurt if she continued to listen to them.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow, look forward to tomorrow..." she chanted softly. She clenched her fists on her lap, so tightly, she was afraid she was about to draw blood.

"Hey..."

Ruru immediately turned around, on her feet. She eyed the darkness around the buildings, head turning left and right. She made the sign of the cross and was about to toss her hood on when she heard the voice again.

"Hey..."

Ruru was like a deer, and she bolted, her lantern left on the floor. She pulled on her skirt, so her legs can make longer strides. She rounded the corner of the church and made a full sprint. Whatever it was calling to her, she refused to give it any of her time. Ruru believed she could lose anyone and anything in the forest. Better chances in the terrain she knows best.

But the shadows of the buildings around her was dark, always hiding something. And it was fast. A hand shoved out of the darkness, small and lithe, but the force was great. The hand hit her on the side, and Ruru was on the floor, gasping and coughing. She tried to get up but froze when she heard the voice again, but it was closer.

"Hey..."

Ruru looked behind her, her gasping creating more white mist. A small girl came out of the shadows, with blood orange hair in two ponytails. Her skin was pale, and she was covered by a flimsy little cloak. Yet the cold was not a bother for her. The girl looked down on Ruru as she spoke, but no mist came from her words.

"Why did you run?"

Ruru gasped in terror. The little girl grinned as Ruru scrambled to her feet. A clawed hand gripped her shoulder, and Ruru winced in pain. She was pulled back, and she landed on her hips.

"Stay and be quiet, unless you want to die." The girl ordered. Ruru, tears in her eyes, nodded. She looked at the hand that held her, and saw the light lacerations on her bare shoulder. Blood drips from her cuts. Ruru closed her eyes, and started mumbling a prayer.

"Stop that." A sharp slap on her cheek made Ruru gasp out. More tears filled her eyes and she bit her lower lip from crying out loud. "I prefer your singing over your praying." The girl whispered softly, baring her fangs at Ruru. The woman trembled, finally unable to prevent whimpers of terror leaving her lips. "Hey, little song bird, would you like to sing for me?"

The singing from the church begun again. The girl smiled wickedly as Ruru looked at her in petrified terror. "Then please, do sing." The girl commanded as she walked around Ruru, dragging her claws over the woman's shoulder and releasing, so they were face to face. She pressed a knee between Ruru's legs, pinning down her skirt to the ground. Ruru could only watch as the girl bared her fangs once more and went for her throat, pulling down on her neck chocker.

The woman tried to break free, her hands trying to push the small monster away. Ruru's opponent was far stronger despite her size, and the fear in her heart kept growing and growing. Ruru screamed as she felt the fangs sink into her flesh. The pain was indescribable, and Ruru almost lost consciousness until she felt groping hands on her. Tears from her eyes, saliva dripping from her mouth, Ruru moaned weakly as she tried to resist only to fail. She felt her arms become heavy and useless as they lay on her side.

The vampire kept sucking on her blood and Ruru fell backwards, losing strength quickly. On the thralls of blood loss and death, the girl on top of her pulled away. Ruru looked up at the vampire, who stood over her, licking her lips joyfully.

"Little songbird, you moaned beautifully." The girl said almost ecstatically. Her eyes were red, but there was joy in their evil intent. Ruru rolled to her side, gasping and crying. She felt warm blood trickle down from her neck. "Tell me your name."

Ruru shook her head. She tried to curl up to a ball, but the foot of her assailant poked at Ruru's crotch. "Answer me before I tell you something you don't want to know."

Again, Ruru shook her head. The vampire laughed gleefully, stepping down hard. "My kind has very keen senses. You have a unique smell. Like, you have the scent of lilacs about you." The girl said casually, as Ruru cried in pain, squirming underneath the vampire's boot. "It's a nice smell. So pleasing. But just recently, I started to smell something else. Something filthy." The vampire smiled. "Do you want me to continue?"

"Ruru! My name is Ruru!" The woman cried. A moment passed and the vampire lifted her foot. Ruru immediately curled up into a ball, sobbing, hands over her head.

"My! Even your name is pretty! Your hair, your eyes, your voice..." The vampire knelt down beside Ruru, stroking the woman's hair. "Little songbird, I want to lock you up in a cage-"

"Noooooo!" Ruru cried out, shaking her head. She begun getting on her knees, but slowly. She fell on the floor, weakened with her blood loss. Desperation was in her eyes as she tried to crawl away. The vampire caressed Ruru's curves, as if pleased to what she was seeing.

"Ssshhh... let me finish." The girl whispered. "You're going to be my little songbird, and sing whenever I want you to sing. There will be other things you can do, too." The vampire giggled, flipping Ruru on her back easily with a hand. "You are a very beautiful woman."

Ruru instinctively crossed her legs. She hid her face with her hands, shaking uncontrollably. "I am Emiru. But address me as Mistress." The vampire said. She reached out to pull down Ruru's hands.

Despite the tears, the swelling of her cheek from the slap Emiru gave her, and her terrified state, Ruru was smiling. Emiru let go of the woman, and immediately Ruru hid her face again.

"Noooo..." Emiru was grinning ear to ear as she poked Ruru on the side. "You're actually enjoying this, aren't you?"

Ruru was quiet until Emiru jabbed her hard. The woman yelped in pain, shying away from Emiru. "Yes..." Ruru gasped out from her hands. Another jab was followed, and Ruru rolled away, howling in pain. "Yes! Yes, I am loving this!" Ruru said through her painful gasping. "No one... no one has said such nice things before."

"Do you like little girls?"

A moment passed. Emiru was about to jab Ruru again when the woman answered quickly. "Y-Yes! I do! I've never seen someone as adorable or beautiful as you!" Ruru gushed out as she held her side now.

Emiru was smiling still when Ruru turned to face the vampire. "Why did you run?"

"I was scared...!" Ruru whimpered. Emiru pulled Ruru up to a sitting position. Ruru was a mess. She was covered in dirt, dried tears, dried blood, her hair was frazzled and all over the place. Emiru still looked at her like she was the most precious thing.

"You're an outcast... a freak... like me." Emiru said, caressing Ruru's face. "And you're human. That makes you even more delicious. And I've drunk many, many people."

Emiru leaned over once more baring her fangs. "Yours was the tastiest blood I've ever had." Ruru gasped and whimpered, closing her eyes as she felt Emiru's cold breath on her neck. "I'm going to keep you alive. Until I get sick and tired of it, mind you."

The bite she expected became a lick. Ruru gasped, her body tensing. Emiru laughed as her lips lead to Ruru's, and she locked them into a deep kiss. Ruru struggled at first, but almost immediately gave way to her assailants demand. Ruru's eyes glossed over as she felt Emiru's kiss deeper, longer, devouring her. She could only moan and shudder in pleasure as Emiru took her first and only kiss. When Emiru finally released her, Ruru fell back on the dirt, out of breath and eyes rolled underneath her eyelids.

"Ooooh I'm gonna keep you for a long, LONG time..." Emiru giggled like a child finding a new favorite toy. She easily lifted Ruru off the ground and tossed her on her shoulder.

Emiru was humming as she entered the forest. But it was hardly a restless hum anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week. Emiru hummed to herself as she happily skipped down the dark hallway, barely illuminated by slow burning candles. She had no love for the archaic design, nor for the dust or cobwebs, but it was home. 

It has been a week. She reached a flight of stairs and started taking them two steps at a time. She knew she shouldn't hurry, it was best to savor every moment. Emiru couldn't help herself. The last few days, the humans she fed on was not appetizing nor to her taste. 

She licked her lips at the thought of her new plaything. She felt her throat slowly drying by the second that she was away from her. She never felt this excited for a long time. She wanted to share this enthusiasm of hers. Even though it'll be one sided, at least one of them would be having fun.

It has been a week. Emiru bared her fangs in anticipation. She was hungry. And she needs to feed.

\-----

It has been a week. Ruru woke up from her nap, rubbing her eyes. She pushed herself off the large bed, the softest she has ever slept on, and stood up. The sun was setting as she stepped out from the shade. Before her bed was a sort of garden. Trees lined one side of the garden, with bushes of berries and the like. On the other side was a small lake, deep enough to bathe in. The excess water cascaded to the end of the garden, spilling out into the cliffside of the castle. The water source came from the mouth of a giant stone serpent spewing drinkable clear liquid into the lake. 

Despite being like a garden of eden, this was definitely a prison for Ruru. There was a heavy wooden door, locked, next to the bed. 

Every night, that door would open and cowled figures would enter the room, bringing platters of food for Ruru. Sometimes it would be chicken broth and bread, other times it would be grilled meat of large portions. Never have they bought her food during daylight, however. When Ruru gets hungry, she then feeds on the various berries from the bushes and fruits from the trees. 

Ruru knows they were just fattening her up, recovering the blood she lost from their Mistress' feeding. Everytime she recalled that night, Ruru shook in fear. But it was a fear she was not familiar with. She was excited. 

Happy. 

She reached for her neck, where she was bitten. For the longest time, Ruru believed being bitten by a vampire would have turned a person. She guessed it wasn't that simple. She recalled feeling weak around the knees, strength being drained from her, the thrill hanging between life and death-

And then there was her kiss.

Ruru blushed at the thought. She always kept coming back to the image of her helpless self being roughly kissed. She always dwelled on that, every night, before she slept. It was the most amazing feeling. She felt her body going hot. Her hands reached for the folds of her skirt.

It has been a week. But always, every night, Ruru was unable to stop herself. She bit her lower lip, and pulled her hands away from her skirt. Night was closing in. Lanterns on posts that were off suddenly burst with flame, illuminating the area. The door jingled loudly and it swung slowly opened. Ruru straightened up, feigning a dignified woman, as the familiar cowled figures entered the room. Tonight, they bought grilled steak with a tankard of foamy beer. It looked like a meal to celebrate. 

Ruru kept quiet. She watched her visitors leave the food by a small table in the garden. Except one. One of the cowled figures was leaving something on her bed. She paid it no mind, the food looked too delectable. As soon as they were gone, Ruru feasted. Cutting into the meat, biting hard and gobbling. Ruru has never eaten anything like the food they served all her life. She drank from the tankard, fully knowing well she doesn't have the stomach for beer. 

Ruru immediately regretted it and she started coughing loudly. She dropped her utensils and held her throat. Her eyes blurred with tears, her lungs burned, and she felt heaving. When she finally settled down, she pushed the tankard away from her and proceeded to eat her meat, albeit slowly. 

Finished with her meal, she washed her face in the lake, to feel refresh. The beer had an affect with her, and she walked slowly back to her bed. She could feel the bubbly foam in her tingle and she giggled to herself. 

She paused, staring at a piece of fabric on the bed. The cowled people left her something, she forgot. She picked it up. It was soft, almost platinum in colour as her hair. Her face flushed and she dropped it back on the bed.

It was undergarments. And it was lewd, beyond anything Ruru would ever think of. The very idea of her wearing it was humiliating. Why would they give her something like this?

Unless SHE was coming.

It has been a week. Ruru trembled, realizing the person who kept her prisoner was coming. And she was expected to degrade herself before her. 

Once more, her morality and the beast within her fought. Ruru placed her hands through her hair, staring hard at the lewd garments. She shook her head, stepping away from it. 

Would her warden be sad, though. Disappointed? Angry? How would she react if Ruru didn't put on her gift? Would she dare incur her wrath?

Ruru's hands fell to her side. She calmed her breath. She paced around the bed, staring at the garment. She stopped. She shook her head and paced again.

"What do I do..." Ruru said to herself with a trembling voice.

\-----------

The heavy doors swung open and Emiru entered the castle's guest room. To be more specific, it was her 'playroom'. She only brings her favorites here, until she gets bored. 

"Ruuuuuruuuuu!" Emiru called out happily, half expecting for her prisoner cowering in a corner, still wearing the tattered remains of her previous life. All the other girls were like that, until they submitted. 

To Emiru's pleasant surprise, that wasn't the case.

Ruru was on the bed many of Emiru's victims lost their minds. Ruru was wearing her gift, and it looked magnificent on her. Emiru was glad she got it made. The vampire approached the bed slowly, the door shutting close behind her.

Ruru sat up on her knees, looking up to Emiru with a shameful flush on her face. She tried to hide her breasts, what her garments did not cover, with her long beautiful hair. It had the opposite effect however. With the way Emiru was staring at her, Ruru covered her breasts with an arm, her other hand going between her legs. She looked away, eyes closed as Emiru climbed on the bed and taking off her cloak. 

"Too late for that now." Emiru said with a grin. She pointed a finger at Ruru and motioned downwards. Like there was an invisible force, Ruru's arms fell to her side and she yelped. Like the hungry predator that she was, Emiru was already all over Ruru, her mouth and hands cupping her exposed breasts.

Ruru tried to wriggle free, but it only made her sway her chest provocatively at Emiru. The vampire giggled, biting gently on the captive's nipples. Ruru cried out, tossing her head back in pain and ecstacy.

"Please, no...!" Ruru gasped between moans. The vampire was having her fill, and was ignoring the pitiful pleas. The constant nibbling and caressing of Ruru's breasts has made her nipples erect and they stood firm. 

"That's just cute!" Emiru laughed, licking her lips seductively. She stared back at Ruru's frightened eyes. "You say no, but you..." She placed a finger on each of Ruru's erect nipples, flicking them up and down. "You made no attempt to escape my castle. You happily eat my food, knowing you are being fattened up. You put on such lewd undergarments, which is fantastic on you. If I didnt know better, you wanted this." 

The constant teasing of her nipples was driving Ruru insane. She was unable to hear her captor's words as she groaned and moaned. Drool was dripping from the side of her mouth and Ruru fell back, her legs twitching as she reached a climax.

"OH! Naughty girl! Who said you can finish first?!" Emiru chided, but she was clearly not upset. She only watched Ruru squirm on the bed, gasping and moaning. Emiru climbed on top of her, rubbing her slender body against Ruru's. Her knee parted Ruru's legs, and her captive's eyes widened in realization. 

"No! Nonono! Ruru begged weakly, shaking her head. Emiru placed a gentle finger on Ruru's mound, sliding it between the lips. Ruru looked away, moaning her protests until they were nothing but moans.

"I usually smell the flowers in the garden, the citrus from the oranges, even the earthy dirt in my room." Emiru whispered to Ruru's ear as she rubbed faster. "But in just a week. I can't smell anything. I can only smell your sinful scent. What have you been doing here, every night?" 

Toes curling, hands grasping bedsheets, Ruru released a great cry. Her back arched as her body tried to press down on Emiru's fingers, wanting her tormentor to play more with her. Emiru watched as Ruru slumped to the bed, gasping with her mouth open. Tears came down from her dazed eyes as Emiru pulled her finger away, slick with her captives juices. 

"You love masturbating, don't you?" Emiru asked, licking her finger. "Your scent fills this garden now. Filthy girl. And that's twice."

"No... not true..." Ruru whimpered. The magic was lifted off her arms, and she could move them. She cupped her breasts to cover them, but she moaned as her palms touched her erect nipples. Emiru laughed at Ruru, who tried to turn on her side. "I wasn't... I'm not filthy..." 

"Oh? Can you still say that after this?" Emiru said confidently. Her hands went to the cleavage of her bodice and she tore it off her, leaving her upper body exposed. Ruru stared at her, her attention fixated on Emiru's lithe body. Emiru smirked as she tore off the rest of her bodice, tossing it aside like it was old snake skin. 

The hunger in Ruru's eyes was evident. The taller girl was gritting her teeth, trying to pull herself away. Yet, as Emiru watched, Ruru's hands snaked down to her own womanhood. Her fingers pressed down on her vagina repeatedly as her other hand caressed her thighs. 

"It's not me... it's not me...!" Ruru shouted as she moaned in her self pleasure, shaking her head. "You're making me do this! You're the wicked one! I'm not a dirty girl-"

"You're pleasuring yourself in front of another naked girl. That sounds far more wicked." Emiru interjected. She can see the juices spilling out from Ruru's fingers and mound. "You're ruining my bedsheets, woman. That's okay. By the end of this, we will have to throw it out." 

Emiru grabbed the hand that was pleasuring Ruru. The taller girl yelped, trying to pull her hand away in vain. Emiru licked Ruru's fingers, swallowing one finger whole and sucking on it. Ruru watched in disbelief, writhing before Emiru as the vampire took her time and licked the next finger clean. 

"You taste wonderful."

Ruru watched as Emiru slowly lowered herself. The vampire placed her hands on her captive's thighs, pushing them apart. Adorable whimpers can be heard from Ruru. She knew what was coming. Emiru licked her lips before she opened her mouth hungrily to suckle on Ruru's wet mound. The vampire's cold tongue made Ruru cry out in shock, but her hands found Emiru's blood-orange hair, and she stroked gently through it as Emiru devoured her. 

"Please... " Ruru softly said, tears in her eyes. Emiru lapped deeper into her. She could feel the vampire's tongue pierce her deeper. "Please...." Ruru brought a hand to her lips and bit down hard, restraining herself from making more excited noises.

"Please don't leave me again, Emiru..."

Emiru stopped. She raised her head from Ruru's legs. Her jaw slick with Ruru's juices, she stared at her captive, who was gasping and controlling her body's need for release. Ruru was drawing blood from where she was biting down on her hand. Large doe brown eyes stared hard at Ruru as the captive slowly calmed her breathing.  
Emiru climbed over Ruru, her eyes locking with her captive. Her knees on each side of Ruru, Emiru reached out and took the hand Ruru was biting on. Slowly, Emiru licked the trickling blood, pressing Ruru's arm between her petite breasts.

The silence was tense as Emiru kept her eyes locked on Ruru's. The hand stopped bleeding, leaving only deep bite marks. She released the hand and moved herself up further. Ruru watched as the vampire raised her crotch to her face. Emiru suddenly smirked and pressed her smooth mound on Ruru's mouth. The vampire gave a small satisfied gasp as Ruru flailed underneath her, her hands slapping on Emiru's thighs.

"If you want me so much, here you go." Emiru said slowly, grinding her pussy on Ruru's face. "Eat me out, like the good little bitch you are."

Ruru whimpered, her hands trying to push the vampire off her. Emiru gave a soft moan as Ruru's struggled, and she slowly moved her lower body up and down. Ruru managed to gasp out, making sure her nose wasnt buried in Emiru. But there was hunger in her eyes and she begun doing what she was ordered. She opened her mouth, letting her tongue slide into Emiru's pussy as the vampire grinded on her face. 

"Good girl..." Emiru whispered, finding herself unable to hold back her own moans. Ruru was reaching out, trying to grab hold of something. When her hand groped Emiru's chest, the vampire immediately slapped it away. "No. Only your mouth for tonight." Emiru said. She raised the rhythm, grinding harder on Ruru's face. Her captive tried to say something, her arms and legs flailing now, but Emiru paid her no mind. She was close. Very close now.

"Harder." Emiru hissed, grabbing Ruru's hair with both hands and forcing her face on her crotch. Ruru's eyes rolled under her eyelids, but her tongue kept moving in her. The harder Emiru grinded on Ruru, the more her captive struggled underneath her.

Finally, Emiru's moans grew louder and louder until she came. She pressed herself even harder on Ruru, who was moaning as well against her pussy. A satisfied grin grew on Emiru's face and she released Ruru, like she was done with a pleasure toy. Ruru's mouth was hanging open, and she was gasping with juices and drool all over her messy face. Ruru legs twitched as Emiru looked behind her, finding her captive had came as well. The sheets underneath Ruru was wet and soaked with her juices. Emiru laughed as she got off Ruru and slid herself down on her captive's sensual body. Still giggling, she licked Ruru's neck, Emiru's own juices trickling down there as well.

"Silly girl..." Emiru whispered almost affectionately. Despite her ruined condition, the corners of Ruru's gaping mouth seemed to be smiling. "If I stay with you every day, you will die."

Ruru could only mumble weakly as Emiru helped herself. The vampire dug her fangs into the side of Ruru's neck. Her captive moaned, her eyes rolling up even more as Emiru drank her blood. Emiru loved the way Ruru's body twitched underneath her, as she gently rubbed the taller girl's breasts. 

Emiru pulled away, almost taking more than she needed. She looked at Ruru, placing a finger on her chin and carefully pushed her mouth shut. 

"You should always call me Mistress." Emiru said as she sat up. She ran a hand down her arm. The whole bed was soiled with their juices. It may not be a good idea for Ruru to sleep on it, but the woman had the most content look on her face. Emiru stood up and turned to the exhausted Ruru, giving a kiss on her forehead. "I'll forgive you for today. But never call me anything else unless I say otherwise."

There was no response. She wasn't expecting any. Ruru was in a state of ecstacy and weariness. She was not going to move or have the sense to respond any time soon. Emiru admired her handiwork one more time before she left, blowing a kiss to Ruru with a wink.

"Thank you..."


End file.
